Listen to your Heart
by False Apology
Summary: Listen to your heart, when he calling for you...' Hinata sang. She was sitting on a hill by herself, also singing by herself. She was unaware that Naruto was watching her...OneShot One Shot Songfic Song Fic HinaNaru NaruHina Story for ThornRoses


**A/N: **Hey everyone! This a one shot dedicated to ThornRoses! It's also a songfic nd yeah. ThornRoses, im SO terribly sorry that this took me like, 1-2 months to post! I totally forgot about it! Im so darn sorry!

Anyway,

"Text" - Talking  
_Text - _Singing

Enjoy!

* * *

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…oh no! No more petals!" Hinata said as she sighed. She was sitting on a hill where she had found a flower. She was picking them off saying 'he loves me, he loves me not', referring to Naruto. "He'll never like me!" She said to herself as she sighed. If she had one wish in the world, it was for him to like her! She began to sing to herself.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Naruto was walking in the distance and noticed Hinata singing to herself. He climbed up into a tree and watched as she continued to sing.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

"She's got a beautiful voice," He thought to himself in his head. "I never knew she was so talented. I only thought of her as a shy girl,"

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

Naruto watched in amusement. He couldn't believe how well she could sing.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

Naruto wanted to compliment her, but he didn't want her to know that he was watching her.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

"Is she referring to a certain someone?" Naruto wondered in his head "If she is, then who?

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

Hinata stopped singing. It was the end of the song. She sighed. "Why…" She said to herself. Then, she heard a **bang **behind her. She spun her head around and found no other than the blonde ninja, Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun!" She said.

"Uh, hi! Sorry, I just fell out the tree," He said scratching the back of his head. He sat down next to her.

A shade of red spread across her face. "W-w-what are y-y-you d-doing h-here?" She asked.

"I was just walking here, and found you. You know, you have a nice voice," He complimented her.

"D-did you hear me s-s-s-s-sing?" She asked. She was surprised and embarrassed at the same time.

"Yup. From the start! I never knew you had such talent!" He said.

Hinata smiled. "T-t-thank-you N-N-Naruto-k-kun," She said.

"But I want to know something," He said.

"W-w-what w-would y-you l-like t-to know?" She asked.

"Why were you singing that song?" He asked her sounding very curious.

As much as Hinata didn't want to lie to him, she felt like she had to. She didn't want him to know she liked him. "B-b-because, I-I-I w-wanted t-to, N-N-Naruto-k-kun," She replied back. It was true, she wanted to, but without anyone listening to her sing! _Especially _Naruto!

"While you were singing that song," Naruto began. He felt like he couldn't go on. He had a bit of feelings for Hinata inside and he thought what he was going to say next was going to give away that he likes her. He felt like his lips were being held together with Tsunade's homemade sticky peanut butter.

"K-k-keep g-g-going, N-N-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata said.

"Well, um…while you were singing that song, well, um, where you, like, singing it to anyone in particular?" Naruto continued.

Hinata really didn't want to lie this time. She couldn't bare lying to Naruto. "Y-y-yes, I w-w-was N-Naruto-k-kun," She replied.

"Who Hinata?" He asked.

She stayed silent. She didn't want him to know she had feelings for him unless he liked her back, but to her it didn't look like he did.

"Oh come on, please Hinata?" Naruto begged.

She shook her head.

"I won't laugh I promise," He said.

She still refused to tell him.

"I won't tell anyone, it'll be just between the two of us," He said.

She still denied telling him.

Naruto took hold of her hand. "I love you, even if you don't love me back. Now will you tell me who you like since I admitted who I did?" He said.

Hinata's face was bright red. She couldn't believe what Naruto had just did to her. She felt like she was dreaming. She felt like it was too good to be true.

"I do too, Naruto-kun," She said. She wasn't stuttering because she wasn't shy to admit that she liked him because she knew he liked her back.

She lay there, in his arms, having the time of her life. She didn't know what her do this, but she wanted to. She reached to his face with her mouth and gently kissed him on his cheek for not even a second.

Naruto looked down at her and just smiled. "This moment could never get any better" He said.


End file.
